Techniques to size individual fragments of DNA by flow cytometry are under development. During the year, the range of analysis has been extended to include fragments from 0.3kb to 440kb in length. Current efforts are focused on improving measurement resolution and extending the measurement range for large fragments. Applications of the technology to bacterial species and strain identification are described in Project 3 progress report and in a Research Highlight.